Scars
by leaffur
Summary: After a war with Thunderclan, Shadowclan is prosperous, but Riverclan is still in shambles, after a gathering Shadowclan begins to help Riverclan recover as thanks for helping them in the war.


Shadowclan:

Leader: Jaystar: A blue-grey she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Ferretpaw.

Deputy: Snowfall: A white and grey tom. Amber eyes.

Medicine Cat(s): Bumblewish: A grey tabby she-cat. Green eyes. She has a patch of missing fur on her flank.  
Treeleaf: A tall brown she-cat. Dark green eyes.

Warriors: Echopuddle: A blue tabby tom. Dark amber eyes.  
Slategaze: A dark grey tabby tom. Green eyes.  
Blackvine: A black and grey she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Lionpond: A ginger and white tabby tom. Orange eyes.  
Splashfern: A beige tabby tom. Brown eyes.  
Rosesong: A pale ginger tabby tom. Light green eyes.  
Goldheart: A golden tabby tom. Dark amber eyes.  
Adderwind: A ginger tom. Green eyes.  
Timberflame: A tall brown tom. Dark green eyes.  
Russetwillow: A ginger tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Eaglepaw.  
Palefox: A beige tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Mudflame: A brown tom. Light amber eyes.  
Cindersong: A grey she-cat with darker patches. Green eyes.  
Hawkstep: A brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Silverbloom: A silver she-cat. Dark amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Longpaw.  
Gingerrose: A ginger tabby she-cat. Green eyes.  
Rockflower: A grey tom with darker patches. Amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Frogpaw.  
Leafblaze: A grey-brown tom. Orange eyes.  
Robincall: A red-brown tom. Amber eyes.  
Stonepath: A grey tom. Dark green eyes.  
Redwish: A calico she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Stagfur: A grey-brown tom. Green eyes.  
Cedarlight: A cream tom. Brown eyes.  
Whitefrost: A white and grey tom. Green eyes.

Apprentices: Ferretpaw: A brown tabby she-cat. Light green eyes.  
Eaglepaw: A brown and white tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Longpaw: A black and white tom. Green eyes.  
Frogpaw: A black and white tom. Green eyes.

Queens: Halfcreek: A brown and white tabby she-cat. Green eyes. Kits: Wolfkit, Wildkit, Waspkit, and Lightningkit. Mate: Whitefrost.  
Olivecloud: A black and white she-cat. Dark green eyes. Kit: Pebblekit. Mate: Stonepath.

Kits: Wolfkit: A brown tabby tom-kit. Amber eyes.  
Wildkit: A brown and white tabby tom-kit. Green eyes.  
Waspkit: A white and grey tom-kit. Green eyes.  
Lightningkit: A white and grey she-kit. Green eyes.  
Pebblekit: A grey she-kit. Dark green eyes.

Elders: Pinefrost: A dark brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Eelface: A grey and silver tom. Green eyes.  
Oatfang: A cream tabby tom. Light green eyes.  
Cloudwatcher: A white and grey tom. Dark amber eyes.

Riverclan:

Leader: Minnowstar: A silver tabby she-cat. Green eyes.

Deputy: Ryethorn: A cream she-cat. Light green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Surfstream: A blue tom with darker flecks. Amber eyes.

Warriors: Webstorm: A silver and white tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Aspentuft: A light grey tabby she-cat. Dark green eyes.  
Brightsong: A cream she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Weepingwillow: A light brown tabby she-cat. Dark green eyes.  
Apprentice: Barkpaw.  
Lakeswirl: A blue tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Lichenbreeze: A white and brown she-cat. Green eyes.  
Apprentice: Maplepaw.  
Stormsplash: A blue and white tom. Amber eyes.  
Silentwhisper: A blue and white she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Sandymask: A cream she-cat with brown points. Blue-green eyes.  
Apprentice: Rainpaw.  
Mistshade: A white she-cat with blue points. Blue-green eyes.  
Nutface: A brown tabby tom. Amber eyes. He has a under-bite.  
Apprentice: Reedpaw.  
Loonwing: A black and white tom. Orange eyes.  
Apprentice: Dotterelpaw.  
Sagestripe: A grey tabby she-cat. Green eyes.  
Mintwish: A brown tabby she-cat. Light green eyes.

Apprentices: Barkpaw: A brown tom. Amber eyes.  
Maplepaw: A tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes.  
Rainpaw: A silver tabby she-cat. Dark amber eyes.  
Reedpaw: A dark ginger tabby tom. Light green eyes.  
Dotterelpaw: A red-brown she-cat. Amber eyes.

Queens: Gullfeather: A black and white she-cat. Brown eyes. Kits: Frigatekit and Lillykit. Mate: Loonwing.  
Ottertail: A dark brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes. Mate: Nutface.  
Minkfur: A brown she-cat. Amber eyes. Mate: Stormsplash.

Kits: Frigatekit: A black and white she-kit. Orange eyes.  
Lillykit: A black and white she-kit. Brown eyes.

Elder: Voleheart: A brown tabby tom. Orange eyes.

Windclan:

Leader: Falconstar: A dark ginger tabby tom. Light amber eyes.

Deputy: Breezestrike: A dark grey tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Pikapaw.

Medicine Cat: Poppyleaf: A calico she-cat. Green eyes.  
Apprentice: Haypaw.

Warriors: Zephyrpetal: A black and white tom. Amber eyes.  
Irisfall: A cream she-cat with brown points. Blue-green eyes.  
Apprentice: Cottonpaw.  
Abruslight: A brown tabby tom. Light amber eyes.  
Wrenjaw: A brown tabby she-cat. Dark green eyes.  
Orchidheart: A ginger and white she-cat. Orange eyes.  
Curlpelt: A curly dark brown tabby tom. Dark amber eyes.  
Wheatwhisker: A cream tom. Amber eyes.  
Willowfang: A cream she-cat. Light green eyes.  
Woolyface: A curly cream tabby tom. Orange eyes.  
Quailfoot: A grey-brown tabby tom. Brown eyes.  
Honeywhisker: A golden tabby she-cat. Green eyes.  
Vanillasky: A dark brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Mossclaw: A grey tom. Dark green eyes.  
Goosewing: A grey tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Lynxpaw.

Apprentices: Pikapaw: A small brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Haypaw: A cream she-cat. Orange eyes.  
Cottonpaw: A white and cream tom. Green eyes.  
Lynxpaw: A brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Queens: Sheepskip: A white and black she-cat. Brown eyes. Kits: Snailkit, Stoatkit, Antkit, Lakekit, and Smokekit. Mate: Curlpelt.  
Ashwood: A grey tabby she-cat. Green eyes. Kits: Shykit, Bluekit, and Ramkit. Mate: Quailfoot.  
Lightbreeze: A cream tabby she-cat. Amber eyes. Kits: Smallkit, Dustkit, Asterkit, and Dovekit. Mate: Mossclaw.

Kits: Snailkit: A curly white and black tom-kit. Brown eyes.  
Stoatkit: A curly dark brown tabby tom-kit. Brown eyes.  
Antkit: A curly dark brown tabby tom-kit. Brown eyes.  
Lakekit: A curly white and black she-kit. Dark amber eyes.  
Smokekit: A curly dark brown tabby tom-kit. Dark amber eyes.  
Shykit: A tiny, frail grey tabby she-kit. Green eyes.  
Bluekit: A grey tabby tom-kit. Brown eyes.  
Ramkit: A grey-brown tabby tom-kit. Green eyes.  
Smallkit: A short grey she-kit. Amber eyes.  
Dustkit: A cream tabby tom-kit. Amber eyes.  
Asterkit: A cream tabby she-kit. Dark green eyes.  
Dovekit: A grey she-kit. Dark green eyes.

Elders: Boarfang: A grey-brown tom. Amber eyes.  
Flowersky: A white and grey she-cat. Dark green eyes.

Thunderclan:

Leader: Cherrystar: A calico she-cat. Light green eyes.

Deputy: Redwood: A dark ginger tabby she-cat. Green eyes.

Medicine Cat(s): Elderberry: A grey tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Juniperleaf: A brown and white she-cat. Dark green eyes.

Warriors: Firpelt: A light brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Dianellafall: A grey and white she-cat. Dark green eyes.  
Apprentice: Sedgepaw.  
Sapnose: A golden tabby tom. Orange eyes.  
Raystrike: A grey tom. Brown eyes.  
Tangflash: A ginger and white tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Tunapaw.  
Houndbite: A black tom. Dark amber eyes.  
Tinymouse: A small grey and white she-cat. Brown eyes.  
Shredrat: A dark grey tom. Brown eyes. He has torn ears.  
Chipmunkleap: A brown tabby she-cat. Dark amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Degupaw.  
Tegutail: A black and white tom. Green eyes.  
Cougarclaw: A light brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Beartail: A dark brown tabby she-cat. Dark green eyes. She has a stubby tail.  
Apprentice: Deerpaw.  
Goatfur: A grey and white tom. Amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Horsepaw.  
Hyenaspot: A brown tom. Amber eyes.

Apprentices: Sedgepaw: A grey-brown tom. Dark amber eyes.  
Tunapaw: A silver tabby tom. Green eyes.  
Degupaw: A grey-brown tom. Brown eyes.  
Deerpaw: A brown and white she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Horsepaw: A brown tom. Amber eyes.

Queens: Boatail: A brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes. Kits: Tigerkit and Cloudykit. Mate: Goatfur.  
Pandawish: A black and white she-cat. Green eyes. Kits: Darkkit and Shadekit. Mate: Cougarclaw.

Kits: Tigerkit: A brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.  
Cloudykit: A grey and white she-cat. Amber eyes.  
Darkkit: A black and white tom. Green eyes.  
Shadekit: A black and white she-cat. Amber eyes.

Elders: Coonmask: A grey and black tom. Dark amber eyes.  
Skunktail: A black and white she-cat. Light green eyes.  
Pigscar: A dark grey-brown tom. Amber eyes. He has a nearly shredded tail and scars on his flank.  
Magpieflight: A black and smokey grey tom. Green eyes.  
Orcapelt: A black and white tom. Green eyes.

Cats Outside Of Clans: Valentino: A white and brown tom. Green eyes. He has a red collar with silver hearts on it.  
Ace: A dark grey tabby tom. Amber eyes. He has a lime green collar.  
Mina: A brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes. She has a pink collar.  
Chick: A ginger and white tabby she-cat. Green eyes. She has a black collar with spikes on it.  
Bella: A white and brown she-kit. Green eyes.  
Luna: A smokey grey she-kit. Amber eyes.  
Noè: A ginger and white tabby tom-kit. Green eyes.


End file.
